Icy Death
by Ariana Jin
Summary: When a boy born of darkness and a girl with an icy heart meets, a tragic love story is formed, one tragic enough to rival Romeo and Juilet's. Nico had always thought that after his brief crush on Percy Jackson, he would swore off romance for eternity. However, that all changes when Eira appears, a girl who is not like any other. [Nira (Nico x Eira), Percabeth, Jasper, Franzel]
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Icy Death

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **When a boy born of darkness and a girl with an icy heart meets, a tragic love story is formed, one tragic enough to rival Romeo and Juilet's. Nico had always thought that after his brief crush on Percy Jackson, he would swore off romance for eternity. However, that all changes when Eira appears, a girl who is not like any other.

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Rick Riordan has always and forever will belong to him and him alone. I call dibs on Eira though hahaha

* * *

_From now, all stop, whomever it is_

_No one can leave this scene,_

_don't be nervous in this explicit situation_

_Sherlock — SHINee_

* * *

"Calling for Eira Ang of class 3G, Eira Ang of class 3G to come to the principal's office."

The class grew silent almost immediately as a dark haired girl grew red as she stood up from her seat, everyone's eyes on her.

_What's going on?_ The brunette seated beside the first girl mouthed with a look if mild concern on her face.

The girl, Eira, shrugged as she shook her head in confusion. _I have no idea._

Turning back to the teacher, Eira gestured towards the classroom door and the teacher nodded her head without a word. Without hesitation, Eira left the classroom as quick as possible.

Even before she left the vicinity, Eira could already hear the murmured whispers of her classmates and the teacher's weak attempts at getting their attentions back. Scowling, Eira quickened her footsteps. Her class was a good-nature one but they loved to gossip.

_What did I do? I didn't do anything wrong, right?_ Eira thought to herself frantically as she hurried down the hallway, keeping her head down. She racked her brains but nothing came to mind. _So why does Principal Cross wants to see me?_

Turning around one corner, Eira barely registered a pair of black denim jeans before she knocked heads with the owner.

"Ow!" Eira yelped unwittingly as she fell backwards, nearly losing her balance. She gripped the first thing she could grab and regained her balance, her skirt swishing around her knees.

"I'm so sorry!" Eira blurted out, raising her head. Her eyes widened considerably at the gorgeous boy in front of her. He had long, messy black hair, which looked like he just rolled out of bed, and pale, nearly white skin. His eyes were sharp and shrewd with a glint of madness.

_Oops._ Unconsciously, Eira took a step back from the strange boy. She realized with a startle that, in her haste to steady herself, she had held onto the boy's shirt sleeve and quickly released it. Cheeks turning a pale red, Eira took another step back for good measure.

"I'm sorry." Eira repeated herself, recovering her composure. She did a quick once-over at the boy - he was tall and had a lanky built. He wore a black jacket over a plain white shirt and black denim jeans. Despite her initial surprise, Eira had to admit that the boy was really good looking. Upon noticing him staring back at her, Eira glanced away in mild embarrassment.

"No harm done." The boy murmured softly, his eyes leaving Eira's face and focusing on something behind her instead.

_Okay..._ Eira self-consciously tucked a lock of black hair behind her ear before excusing herself, hurrying past the strange boy with the enticing eyes.

Turning around a corner, Eira noticed that the boy had gone rigid, his hand snaking inside his black jacket.

_Creepy._ Eira remarked to herself mentally. _He's hot though._ She admitted, letting her materialistic side take over momentarily. Eira smiled to herself and the image of the boy lingered in her mind way longer than it should.

Behind her, the boy reached inside his jacket and gripped a jet black sword hidden inside. Logically, the sword shouldn't have fit into it but it did. In fact, it shouldn't have went unnoticed by the girl or anyone but it did. Had anyone walked past then, the black sword wouldn't be registered by anyone at all.

Silently, the boy gripped his sword, light reflecting off its surface, and glanced over his shoulder briefly. He stared at the disappearing figure of the dark haired girl, his curiosity aroused without knowing why.

Mentally, he reminded himself to keep an eye on her.

— ❄ —

"What?" Eira couldn't help but blurt out in utter shock. She couldn't believe her ears, it couldn't be happening...

"My grandfather can't be in a coma!" Eira cried out in disbelief, her face a picture of worry.

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss Ang." Principal Cross spoke softly, her face full of concern and worry. "I myself have only just heard about the news and I know that it must be hard on you. I personally took it upon myself to inform you of it."

The principal was a plump lady with a caring, heart shaped face. She was known throughout the school for her motherly attitude and cared deeply for the students.

Her throat was suddenly dry but she managed to force the words out, "Thank you for your understanding, Principal Cross." Eira's throat closed up and tears threatened to fall. Her grandfather was in a coma? He had always been healthy and this sudden stroke was a great blow to Eira and...

"What about my grandmother?" Eira demanded frantically, knowing that she was being rude. In her haste, she had gotten to her feet and staring down at the principal. Both of her grandparents only knew minimal English and had always relied on Eira to translate for them. "She doesn't know much English and -"

"Do not worry, Miss Ang. A good Samaritan is with her right now and helping her." Principal Cross reassured the younger girl, gesturing for her to sit down.

"Your grandmother hopes that this would not affect your studies and she specifically told you to stay until school ends before going to the hospital." The principal paused for a moment before remarking, "I personally think that it is unwise." Her eyes seemed to speak behind her spectacles.

Catching on quickly, Eira hastily requested, "Please, Principal Cross, with all due respect, may I have permission to leave the school compound and visit the hospital? My grandmother needs me." She added pleadingly.

Principal Cross smiled sadly. "Of course, you may. You are all what your grandmother needs right now and it would be inhuman for me to refuse your request. Just let me write a note to the security guard and you may leave."

Eira heaved a sigh of relief as the principal wrote the note, signing it with a flourish.

"Thank you!" Eira grabbed the note and left as quickly as possible, but not without a bow of respect and genuine gratitude, sprinting to her classroom. She couldn't waste any precious time - her grandparents were waiting for her.

Clutching the suddenly precious note in her hand, Eira turned around the corner just as there was a huge explosion which knocked her back, skidding across the floor.

— ❄ —

Nico Di Angelo swore under his breath, staring at the empty space which was previously a wall in front of him. This was going to be hard to take care of.

The Mist could probably hide the storm spirits from mortal eyes but the gigantic explosion that had just destroyed an entire wall? Nico was surprised that no one has called the police yet.

_This was harder than I expected_, Nico admitted as he held his sword, walking towards the storm spirits at the other side of the wall. _This was definitely not what I expected when I came to New York._

The storm spirits cackled evilly even as Nico held up his Stygian Iron sword threateningly towards them. His black converse shoes stepped on the various sizes of bricks, making a crunch with every step. There were about half a dozen of them, sometimes merging into two larger spirits but mostly staying as six.

Nico cursed silently as he caught sight of the flames licking around the gigantic hole in the wall. Earlier, he had sensed a powerful aura in this school and decided to investigate, in hopes of discovering a demigod. However, instead of finding a demigod, he found six storm spirits posing as high school students. They weren't doing anything wrong then but who knows what they have or will do in the future. Besides, why were they imposing as students in the first place?

Just then, the fire alarm sounded, piercing the otherwise silent air. Water sprinkled from the ceiling and Nico leaped forward towards the storm spirits, effectively slaying one of them before they even noticed him moving.

The remaining five hissed and poisonous air erupted from their mouths as they split up. Dodging the soiled air, Nico jumped backwards. He weighed his options; he could leave right now before the mortal police arrive or finish off the storm spirits as quickly as possible.

_That could be a problem_, Nico mused to himself, eying the separated storm spirits. They flew around the vicinity as if taunting Nico at his limited choices.

One of them formed a male face, handsome yet evil at the same time. He jeered at Nico, "Well, son of Hades? Kill or flee?" Behind, the other four laughed gleefully.

Nico scowled and raised his sword in response - a demigod never flees. The storm spirit with a face raised an eyebrow in mild surprise before backing away.

"Poor choice." The storm spirit sneered as it continued to circle around Nico. The storm spirits prepared to attack Nico when there was a soft gasping sound from behind.

_What? _

Nico's jaw dropped as he noticed an unconscious girl lying on the floor. Her arm was thrown hazardously thrown over her face and her midnight black hair spread out on the floor. The only signs of life were the earlier gasp of breath and the weak up and down movements of her chest.

"Ooh, dinner." One storm spirit leered, eying the girl with lustful interest. It changed into a human boy, looking dreadfully handsome with an evil smirk. The storm spirit zoomed towards the girl, his smirk wider than ever.

The insane part of Nico's brain started screaming _stop him, stop him now_ demanding for Nico to rescue the girl at all costs. He had no idea who the girl was or why she was so important but the biggest concerning right then was stopping the storm spirit from reaching her.

"No!" Nico yelled as his mind went blank with adrenaline.

Unwittingly, he summoned the shadows and melted into them. He reappeared again by the girl's side and with a tight grip on her hand, disappeared again into darkness, the shrieks of defeat of the storm spirits echoing behind him.

— ❄ —

His eyes flew open as his lips slowly curled up into a twisted smile. His fingers danced around his chin as he mused thoughtfully at what he just knew.

"My, my." His voice was full of amusement and a short bark of laughter escaped his lips. "What a gamble you play, dear ones. With such high stakes, as well."

He stood up from his throne, approaching the window which showed nothing but clear, blue sky. His robes were pure white with red trimmings.

The god's eyes twinkled with glee as he murmured, "The Fates has chose to entwine the destinies of two powerful individuals with a road of tragedy ahead. My, my, what a show to expect."

The wind carried his last words out of the window and into the sky but they are soon gone, just like always.

— ❄ —

**Hi /waves awkwardly/ so this is my re-attempt at writing a Nico story. I admit I was unsure how to continue with the other story since Nico was - you know - gay and my OC's a girl... /sighs/ I have no problem with homosexuality, okay? (You have no idea how much I support it hahaha) so I got the brilliant idea of making him bisexual xD**


	2. Chapter 2

_The door opens and you enter coolly_

_Let's have a drink and talk_

_What's your name? How old are you?_

_I'm not an easy girl_

_What's Your Name — 4Minute_

Eira opened her eyes, expecting to see the ceiling of the school hallway or perhaps, the face of the nice nurse in the infirmary. Instead, her eyes only registered a bright ceiling and a strong smell of anesthetic filled her nostrils.

Slowly, Eira turned her head to her right and spied a bedside table. On it were a tall pitcher and a glass cup. To her left, Eira saw a pale blue curtain which blocked the rest of her vision. Her surroundings were faintly familiar…

_I'm in a hospital._ Eira realized and with the last word, everything came rushing back in a flash. She squeezed her eyes shut, pushing herself in a sitting position. _Principal Cross, Grandmother, Grandfather, hospital!_

_I have to go find them!_ Eira exclaimed in her head as she swung her legs off the bed. Almost immediately, she swooned backwards and her hand instinctively grabbed the bedside table. The pitcher and glass cup shook threateningly as Eira recovered her composure, closing her eyes out of reflexes.

"She's awake!" A male voice cried out, somewhere from behind and there was a hurried sound of footsteps rushing towards her.

_What? _Eira forced her eyes open again and was taken aback to see two faces so close to her. One of them was a cute blue-eyed boy with sun-kissed hair and the other was a dark haired boy with plump lips.

"You're awake! How are you feeling?" The blue-eyed blond demanded quickly while the brown-haired boy carefully felt Eira's forehead as if checking her temperature. He had a concerned expression on his face and Eira felt herself relaxing under his gaze.

"I'm… I'm fine." Eira stammered nervously under the scrutiny of the two boys. _The two _hot _boys_, Eira unwittingly thought and her cheeks turned red.

The brown-haired boy frowned slightly. "Are you okay? You're turning red." He turned to glance at the blond boy, accusing, "Will, you did something, didn't you?"

"What? No, I didn't!" The blond boy, Will, denied loudly in annoyance. The two boys glared at each other for a moment before turning back to Eira.

"I'm fine!" Eira insisted despite her flustered self, brushing the boy's approaching hand away. She coughed loudly, taking a moment to calm herself then before asking, "Who are you? And where am I?"

"You're in Camp Half-Blood and I'm Will Solace." Will answered before jerking a thumb at the other boy. "And he's Jonas Taylor. What's your name?"

"Eira Ang." Eira replied softly as she rolled the words _Camp Half-blood _over her tongue experimentally. It had a nice ring to it but the meaning did not seem as nice. _Half-bloods._

"Nice to meet you, Eira." Will beamed before becoming serious. "Let's go through some technicalities first. You were brought in here yesterday afternoon and has been unconscious since then. Initial reports shows nothing wrong with you. You probably just had a shock because of the shadow travelling - it happens so don't worry about it."

"O...kay." Eira uncertainly voiced out before exclaiming, "Wait! I was here since yesterday?"

"Yup, that's right. I myself examined you." Jonas piped up before Will could. He flashed a blinding smile, "I didn't change your clothes though so relax."

"My clothes?" Eira glanced down and yelped in surprise. She was not longer wearing the blouse and skirt she had pulled on yesterday morning. Instead, she wore a plain orange T-shirt with the words, _Camp Half-blood_, printed on it and a pair of denim short shorts that reached above mid-thigh. The shorts were embarrassingly short, revealing too much leg that Eira was used to.

"The Aphrodite cabin chose that for you." Jonas supplied, noticing Eira's gaze and apparent surprise. "They think your legs' pretty…as do I." He winked charmingly just as Eira looked up.

"Er... Thanks." Eira murmured awkwardly as she felt her cheeks turn red again.

Standing beside Jonas, Will snorted as he advised good-naturedly, "Ignore him, he's a flirt. Anyway, you're free to go."

"You mean, I can go home?" Eira hopefully asked, her eyes wide.

"No..." Jonas hesitantly replied, the frown reappearing, as he exchanged curious glances with Will.

"What no? Why can't I go back home?" Eira fiercely retorted, not used to being denied.

Slowly, realization dawned on the two boys' faces but none of them answered her.

Will was to first to speak. He approached Eira, asking carefully, "You don't know why you're here, do you?"

There was a period of silence before Eira finally answered, "No, I don't." The words had an air of finality and Eira was suddenly afraid.

Upon hearing her answer, Will hissed under his breath, the words too fast for Eira to register though she could have swore she heard _dekára_.

"Gods, I thought he would have told you already." Jonas muttered, more to himself than to anyone else.

"Who? And who brought me here?" Eira hastily demanded, eager for answers. Before she knew it, she was sliding off the bed and standing before the two taller boys.

"You don't even know who brought you here? Were you unconscious the _whole _time?" Will inquired curiously.

"Just tell me who!" Eira ordered harshly, crossing her arms over her chest in an attempt to look menacing but failing as the boys towered over her. The trio was starting to draw attention but Eira was not fazed. She wanted answers right then.

Jonas stepped forward, his arms reaching out. "Calm down," he murmured in a soothing tone, gripping the girl's shoulders. "We'll tell you everything you want to know."

A sense of calmness filled Eira at the brown-haired boy's voice and she felt her body relax into Jonas' hold. _Yes, he's right. I should calm down._

Behind, Will scowled. "Stop doing that, it annoys me," the blond glared at Jonas. The other boy merely smiled innocently before releasing Eira. She almost smiled but caught herself at the last moment.

"First question, who brought me here?" Eira calmly asked the two boys before her.

"That would be me." A new yet strangely familiar voice spoke up from behind Will and Jonas who both parted to reveal a boy with dark hair, a pair of intelligent eyes and a lanky built. He locked eyes with Eira, a crooked smile appearing, "Hello, Eira. I'm Nico di Angelo."

Eira drew back a deep breath, stunned beyond belief to see the boy before her again. It was the handsome, enticing boy from school.

— ❄ —

"Who are you?"

Nico bit back a smile at the question. He raised his head and stared at the curious eyes of Eira, the girl he brought back to Camp Half-Blood. Nico was so used to everyone knowing him and his father that this simple question amused him greatly.

For a brief moment, Nico toyed with answering "the son of Hades" and frightening the poor girl but decided against it. He recalled how confused he had been when he was still in the dark and chose to take pity on Eira. The fun could come later…

"I told you, I'm Nico." Nico replied suavely but Eira rolled her eyes in mild annoyance, clearly disliking his patronizing tone.

"I know that. I meant, who are you and why did you bring me here?" Eira demanded, seemingly forgetting that her first question did not relay this much.

Nico and Eira were seated on the front porch of the Big House, he lazily with his legs spread out and she cross-legged. Her long, black hair was a mess from shadow travelling and the time she had spent unconscious but Eira did not seem to notice.

Nico mindlessly let his eyes wandered around Eira, thinking of how to answer her question. Eira was a slim girl with a slightly tanned complexion, a shrewd pair of eyes and long, delicate eyelashes. Her features were of an Asian descent and her legs seemed to go on for miles, emphasized by the short denim shorts she was wearing. Eira could be considered pretty, maybe even beautiful, with her midnight black hair framing her lovely face perfectly.

"Well, first of all, let me explain what Camp Half-Blood." Nico finally began, much to Eira's delight. He gestured towards the various camp activities on-going which he knew Eira probably had not paid much attention to. At first glance, everything might seem normal but look closer and you would have realized the lava at the climbing wall, the real weapons the campers were using in combat or the naiads in the lake.

There was a soft gasp from Eira as the Mist slowly withdrew its power over her. Trembling slightly, Eira stared at Nico with questioning eyes.

"Camp Half-Blood's a camp for half-bloods," Nico paused slyly before continuing, "half mortals and half gods."

This time, Eira's jaw dropped in shock. "How?"

Nico waved his hands dismissively. "I don't have to get into details, right? When a man and a woman love each other deeply, they - "

"No!" Eira all but yelled, interrupting Nico mid-sentence. "I meant, how is this possible? How are gods real? How am I a half-blood?"

"You're not the only one, you know," Nico remarked, "and it is possible. I know it's hard to take it all in right now but Eira, you're a half-blood, a demigod whatever you want to call it." Eira stared at him, her eyes wide with shock and disbelief. "One of your parents, I don't know which, was a god or goddess and the end result is you, a demigod."

"Impossible. Both my parents were mortals." Eira insisted, shaking her head.

Nico raised an eyebrow challengingly. "Really? So you live with both your parents?"

At his question, Eira visibly shrunk back. "No… No, I didn't. They're both dead, I lived with my grandparents." Then, as if she remembered something, Eira straightened up quickly. "My grandparents!"

To Nico's surprise, Eira got to her feet, a panicked look in her eyes. "I need to go. My grandfather's in hospital and I need to see him!"

Nico slowly got up. "You can't go, Eira."

"What? _Why_?" Eira hissed, her panic turning to fury. "I have to go. Now."

"You can't leave camp without permission. You have no idea of the dangers beyond the camp borders." Nico informed the girl, his tone growing harder and steelier. "We're demigods and monsters love to feast on us. The second you step out of the camp, every monster nearby would have smelt your scent and start hunting you down."

Eira's face turned white with fear. "Monsters? But my grandparents… They need me… I need them." She murmured softly.

Nico looked away, his heart pitying the girl. It was apparent that Eira loved her family a lot, a trait she shared with Nico himself.

For a while, Eira seemed to be struggling between staying and leaving despite the warned dangers. Then, her shoulders sagged and she raised her head, meeting Nico's eyes. "Is there really no way to leave camp?"

Nico's first thought was a quest but it was akin to death since Eira was probably the most inexperienced camper on camp then. Instead, he shook his head. "No, there isn't."

In defeat, Eira sank to the floor, her expression difficult to decipher. It took her a moment before she sighed heavily. "Then, please, continue explaining."

Nico stared at Eira silently before continuing, somewhat awkwardly, "So, yeah. In Camp Half-Blood, your godly parent determines which cabin you'll be." He paused for a second, "Which reminds me, how old are you? Most demigods are claimed when they're thirteen, thanks to Percy..." Nico halted but Eira did not seem to notice.

"I'm turning fifteen this year." Eira responded quietly. "Guess I'm a late bloomer."

Nico rolled his eyes. "It took my dad about forty years to acknowledge me so don't complain."

An expression of shock appeared on Eira's face and Nico could not help but burst out into laughter. It was not long before Eira joined in, laughing quietly. The pair took a moment to control themselves before an east silence fell on them.

"About your grandparents," Nico began as Eira turned to look at him questioningly, "don't worry too much about them. I'm sure they'll be fine." The words of reassurance spilled out of Nico's lips easily despite him usually never this concerned for anyone.

Eira bit her bottom lip in mild disbelief. "I hope so." She whispered softly, her dark eyes meeting Nico's. Under the setting sun, her eyes looked like two orbs of black ink, the sadness apparent in them.

Out of a sudden, there was sound of a horn, breaking the peaceful silence between the pair.

"What's that?" Eira inquired curiously.

Nico stood up, dusting his jeans. "That's the sound of dinner. Come on, let's go and eat. I'm sure you're hungry."

As if in response, there was the unmistakable sound of a growl from Eira's stomach. Her hand flew to it automatically, her cheeks a pale red as she apologized, "Sorry, that was rude of me."

"It's okay. You didn't eat anything since yesterday, no wonder you're hungry." Nico chuckled before extending a hand towards Eira.

Eira smiled and grabbed Nico's hand, pulling herself up. "Let's go!"

— ❄ —

**hi ! it's me again (: so, chapter two's up and i'm quite pleased with the length HAHAHA **

**p.s does anyone like kpop ? the lyrics chosen each chapter are supposed to correspond with the main subject of the chapter and in this case, the real introduction between nico and eira, thus the whole 'what's your name' HAHAHA**


End file.
